User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/Adventures of Gerald and Jesse: Full Episode One
(Jesse is sleeping in the Order Hall, until he hears the door slam open) Jesse: WHAT? (Sees a man) You shouldn't be in here! Gerald: Sorry man. I was allowed in. You live here? Jesse: Yeah! Gerald: Ah. Where I come from we live in buildings called "houses". (Gerald grabd Jesse and pulls him up violently) Gerald: You're coming with me. Jesse: Who are you? Gerald: Heh. You don't know who I am? I am "the" Redstone Engineer. Jesse: No way! Gerald: Stop daydreaming and move along slacker! (Gerald and Jesse are going north of Beacontown, Petra comes) Petra: Jesse! We going mining again? (Gerald freezes her) (Radar comes up to them) Radar: Jesse! We need to- (Gerald freezes him) (Stella comes up to the them) Stella: Jesse! My sworn rival! (Gerald shoots her with a gun and she disappears) Jesse: Argh! Where did she go? She exploded, or, imploded or something! Gerald: Relax. I teleported her to another dimension. Jesse: What? Which one? Gerald: I don't know. It's randomized. I infused this Atlas thing into a machine I made called a "gun". Jesse: So you froze two people and sent someone else to a different dimension in just fifteen seconds? Gerald: We need to get to the access point. (They enter a huge building) Jesse: Is this your secret lab? Gerald: Yeah, it's my secret lab, even though it's plopped right into broad daylight. (They enter a portal and land in a room made of glass, but they are in space) Jesse: What is this? Gerald: The headquarters of "The Vindicators". Some stupid club or whatever. Jesse: Wait... Is that bald guy Magnus the Rogue? Gerald: He's kinda like a completely parallel Magnus the Rogue. Instead of destroying things he builds things. Jesse: So he is? Gerald: No. (Stella is here) Stella: Jesse. My rival. Gerald: (Are you serious? The one dimension we went to? The one? Do you hate me portal network?) Jesse: What are we doing? Gerald: We need to find this thing that will apparently destroy this entire world in 5 days and probably the Solar System too. Jesse: So, you gonna introduce me to your friends? Gerald: They're not my friends. Jesse: I thought you said they were cool? Gerald: I've never thought they were cool. Kyle: Gerald! You here to help us find this thing? Gerald: No. Kyle: Wait... you're not? Gerald: No. I'm just here for the QPO. Kyle: Oh. We should get going Vindicators! Gerald: You see Kyle over there? His hair is so red he got kicked out of school for having an unnatural hair color. Stella: Well, I will prove my power over you by going with them! Gerald: If you go with them you'll only prove how bad your life choices are. Jesse: If WE try to beat them- Gerald: Which we will. Jesse: Could I take some friends with me? Gerald: No. Jesse: Why not? Gerald: Because if we want to show dominance we don't have friends. Stella: Fine! I will work with my rival if it means showing greatness! Gerald: No, you're not coming- Wait, rival? Then you're not friends? Fine. Come on. (They all leave the base and go onto the actual planet) Jesse: It looks like a Mesa biome! Gerald: Stop admiring the planet and get a move on! I thought you wanted to show dominance! Stella: Yeah, Jesse! Get a move on! Gerald: And you: seriously, stop closet flirting. It's not cool. Randy: (Laughs) Jesse: Who are you? Gerald: This is Randy. He's so poor that apparently he still lives in a dirt hut. Randy: STOP CALLING ME POOR! Kenney: You're right. The other guys are losers. Jesse: Bah! Magnus lookalike? Gerald: No. That's Kenney. The one Vindicator who is actually tolerable to be around. (They all find a giant PAMA-looking screen but it's completely black) Jesse: What's that? Gerald: It's called a video. I used a "camera". Jesse: Those things that were discontinued years ago? Gerald: Yeah, except it's a better version. (They turn it on and see Gerald, swaying around holding a bottle of Swiftness potion) Jesse: Is that you? Gerald: Yeah. Last time I came I crashed on QPO. Must've made this while I was out. My memory went blank after the first bottle. Gerald (video): Yeeeeeeee, welcome to my CHALLANGES! Here, you will be TESTED on SPEED and SKILL and other THINGS. Go to the FIRST challange NOW or you'll all explode! (They all go to the first challenge) (There is a note: The one member of your group I truely care about. If you don't put the right thing on or you don't decide quick enough you'll all die in an explosion) Stella: What could it be? Jesse: He said he only tolerates Kenney! Stella: Yes! Kenney! What do you think? Kenney: I think... we'll all die. Regardless of what we put on there. Jesse: WHAT? Kenney: I mean, Gerald doesn't really like or trust anyone. He'd probably set this up to make our last moments realize how little he cares. Jesse: Wow... that's cold. Randy: What do think Gerald? Gerald: Maybe Jesse? He's... kinda cool? (Jesse stands on it and is shoved into a Minecart by a sticky piston and taken underground; the Minecart stops and another video is shown) Gerald: (crying) This might seem... kind of weird. I just get really emotional whenever I crash. But I know that one day you'll be a true Vindicator. Jesse: Thanks, Gerald. Gerald: The way you just don't care it's... it's incredible. Good luck, Stella, on becoming a real Vindicator. (The video shuts off) Jesse: (makes a poker face as the Minecart takes him backwards to ground level) Gerald: So, what was it? Jesse: Shut up. (They carry on and see it: it's a Structure Block) Gerald: You made us come all this way for a STRUCTURE BLOCK? Randy: A powerful one! If you place it it will create a Mega Bomb inside a Mega TNT inside a Mega Nuke! Gerald: (Picks it up and throws it in lava) (At the Vindicators) Kyle: Thank you for destroying the Structure Block. You may go home. (Gerald, Jesse, and Stella go home) Jesse: Gerald, so how do you feel about Stella NOT becoming a Vindicator? Gerald: Who the hell is Stella? (To be continued) Category:Blog posts